Deception 4: The Revolution of Dark Sonic
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Now that Sonic has control of his universe, his hunger for power has grown. He wants control of the entire multiverse, and travels to them to fulfill his goal. Now it's up to Zonic and the other incarnations of Sonic to stop him before he takes control of every alternate universe.
1. The Threat

Deception 4: The Revolution of Dark Sonic

Chapter 1: The Threat

In the beginning, the universe was a vast cosmos filled with beautiful planets, stars and galaxies with life. That all changed, however, when a certain hedgehog named Sonic destroyed it and remade the universe in his own image, and had become a god. Now, the universe was a dark, bleak place. The planets that Sonic had created were filled with evil life. His other forms were on the planets as well, along with Shadow.

Sonic was in space and looked around with pride at the planets he made. The phoenix grinned evilly, thinking about what he had done to the universe. He knew that he had recreated the universe but now he felt like he wanted more power. Sonic could feel other alternate universes, and a smirk appeared on his beak as a thought came to him.

_This universe has been blessed with my power,_ the phoenix thought. _It's time I go to another universe to prove my superiority to them._

He screeched and a black flame appeared in front of him, to inform his other forms and Shadow. The dragon, snake, shark, Fleetway, and the werewolf forms appeared in an image in the flame along with Shadow the Werehog. They all turned his attention to him, waiting for Sonic to speak. Sonic smirked and screeched loudly.

"What is it, Sonic?" Shadow asked him.

The phoenix looked at the fifty foot Werehog. "I have come up with a great plan," he said. "This universe I have recreated is now filled with the power I have given it. I have sensed that there are many alternate universes, and I would like to go to them and do the same thing. Shadow, you and my other forms must come with me. I must have control over every universe, and my control over time and space will help me achieve my goal."

Shadow looked at Sonic's other forms, who nodded in approvement. He looked back at the burning bird and smirked evilly.

"We would be honored to help," the Werehog said. "When should we leave, and what universes have you sensed?"

Sonic closed his eyes and summoned the Chaos Emeralds. "These emeralds hold a piece of my power and will teleport us to the alternate universes," he said. "We shall leave now. The creatures on the planets can survive on their own, and we shall come back after my goal is fulfilled."

Everyone nodded, excited that they were going to cause destruction again. Sonic screeched and spread his wings, sending out another black flame that caused them to appear in front of him. They took the Chaos Emeralds and teleported away.


	2. Entering Moebius

Chapter 2: Entering Moebius

On a planet called Moebius, Scourge the Hedgehog, the dethroned king, was in a forest. He was pacing back and forth, thinking about what had just recently happened to him.

"Curse you Miles, turning my Suppression Squad against me. I'll show you, I'll show them all," he said to himself. "Soon you will learn why I was king. I already have two Anarchy Beryls; five more and I'll have my revenge."

Just then, a flash of light appeared in front of Scourge, and five foot muscular Werehog appeared in front of him.

"Blue, is that you?" Scourge asked.

_So it was Scourge's universe my master sensed,_ Darkspine Werehog Sonic thought, and nodded. "My master Sonic has come to take over your universe, Scourge. I take it you have heard of what he has done recently?"

Scourge shook his head, and Darkspine Werehog Sonic sighed. "He has taken over his own universe and created his other forms as separate entities such as his Fleetway, dragon, snake and shark forms. I am one of them. Though technically, we are the same person," he stated, giving off a dark aura to intimidate Scourge. "Currently, Sonic has transformed himself into a phoenix...permanently."

"So, he wants to control this universe and others? I like the way you think; count me in," Scourge stated. "What's your plan?"

"We need the seven Anarchy Beryls so that I can have enough Chaos Energy to bring Sonic into this universe," Darkspine Werehog told Scourge. "After we control this universe, we shall move on to the next one."

"I see, well I have two of them already, and I can feel the third one close by."

"Excellent," Werehog Sonic said. "Show me where the other emeralds are."

Scourge nodded, and started leading Sonic's Darkspine Werehog form to wear he sensed the third emerald.

* * *

On the other side of Moebius, a fifty foot Werehog suddenly appeared outside a city. Shadow looked down at the pathetic mortals, unworthy of being in his Masters' presence. He then proceeded to walk into the city; each step he took was shaking the ground. Once he was inside he continued to walk but with every person he passed, a blue light came out of their body and entered Shadow's as the person died. Shadow's mere presence was absorbing everyone's life energy. He smirked as more energy entered him, making him stronger. People began to run away, but it seemed useless as their life force was getting drained as well. Shadow smirked, feeling all the brand new power enter him.

Meanwhile inside Shadow's mindscape, a small part of Black Doom's consciousness still existed but it was trapped in black vortex.

_What's going on, where am I?_ He asked.

_You're inside MY mind, you pesky insect,_ said a voice. Just then, a gigantic werehog looking like Shadow appeared.

_Who are you?_ The consciousness of Black Doom asked.

"I am Shadow the Werehog, servant of Sonic and his second in command. My only purpose is to make Sonic stronger," The Werehog roared. "It seems when Sonic did that mental change to transform you into me completely, he only sealed away your consciousness. Now, I will wipe you from my mind forever."

_NO!_ Black Doom shouted. _This is my body, and Sonic is my enemy!_

"He is my master!" Shadow exclaimed. "Sonic has supplied me with more power than anyone! I will do anything he commands me to do, and I won't let an insect like you stop him."

Just then, Black Doom's purple vortex began to rise to the gigantic Werehog and entered his chest. Black Doom tried to escape but he was trapped, and quickly became consumed by the massive monster. Black Doom was no more; Shadow the Werehog was in complete control. The Werehog roared with pride, and a third eye appeared on his forehead as his body began to fill up the void inside his mind. Outside, Shadow had consumed the entire city's life energy, and had grown much bigger. He was now seventy-five feet tall, and had a third eye on his forehead. He then held out a finger, and a blue glow appeared at the end of his claw. The glass window to a jewelry store shattered, and an Anarchy Beryl flew into Shadow's hand.

_One down, three to go,_ he thought, as Sonic's Werehog form has informed him, telepathically, that Scourge had already gathered two before they came to Moebius, and was on his way to the third.


	3. Fleetway

Chapter 3: Fleetway

As Werehog Sonic and Scourge were looking for the Anarchy Beryls, along with Shadow destroying the city, the dragon and Fleetway forms of Sonic had entered Moebius in order to find a way to bring Sonic into this universe. Fleetway heard Werehog Sonic though telepathy talk to Scourge about the Anarchy Beryls. The yellow hedgehog grinned evilly and looked at the dragon.

"It seems that the Darkspine Werehog is here and is searching for some emeralds called the Anarchy Beryls," he said.

The dragon nodded. "Let's go find some of them. Where do we begin?"

Fleetway smirked, his sharp fangs and red swirling eyes gleaming menacingly. He chuckled madly. "We'll cause destruction, of course. The emeralds are bound to be found one way or another."

"Always craving destruction just like Sonic, aren't you?" The dragon form of Sonic said. "Well, it makes sense. In a way, we are him. Now...where do you want to go first?"

Fleetway closed his eyes, trying to sense the Anarchy Beryls. A few moments later, he opened his eyes and looked at the dragon.

"I have sensed two of them," he said. "One is in the city and the other emerald is in a forest. Which one shall we go to first?"

Sonic's dragon form thought about it for a moment. "How about the city? I have a desire to burn it to the ground and show the citizens of this planet what they should fear when master Sonic gets here."

The golden hedgehog grinned and laughed evilly. "Then we shall split up. I shall head to the forest, and you shall go to the city. When we find the emeralds, I shall contact both you and Darkspine Werehog telepathically."

"I'll be waiting," the dragon said, and flew off. Fleetway watched him leave and closed his eyes, then teleported to the forest in hopes of finding the Anarchy Beryl.

* * *

When the dragon flew to the city, he stopped and hovered in midair, flapping his wings. A smirk appeared on his snout and he took a deep breath, exhaling a fireball straight at the center of the city. It caused an explosion, making everyone look at what happened. Their eyes widened when they saw the giant dragon, and tried to run away. However, the dragon would not let that happen. He landed on the ground and started to grab people, in his paws, then shoved them in his mouth and closed his jaw, hearing the crack of bones and flesh, then swallowed. Blood pooled from his mouth and he laughed.

Sonic's dragon form flapped his wings and hovered in the air, holding his paws above his head, causing a fireball started to form. He threw the giant fire sphere, and once it made contact with the ground it exploded destroying everything within the city. Once the explosion and smoke had cleared, there was nothing left of the city. He then laughed loudly at his success and landed on the ground.

A few feet from him, he could see a emerald lying beneath a pile of rubble and picked it up. The dragon looked at the emerald and smirked.

_This must be the Anarchy Beryl, _he thought. _It looks exactly like a Chaos Emerald._

He sat down on his haunches and growled, waiting for Fleetway to contact him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fleetway was walking through the forest looking for the Anarchy Beryl. He walked for miles until he saw something glittering in the distance. He ran over near a tree and saw an emerald, knowing that it was an Anarchy Beryl. Fleetway picked it up and smirked, then contacted the dragon.

_I've found it, _Fleetway said. _Have you?_

_Yes, _the dragon said. _Meet me in the city and I will show you._

The two severed the telepathic connection. Fleetway was about to leave when a thought crossed his mind. he hovered in the air, creating a black form of dark energy in his hand, and threw it at the forest, which engulfed into flames instantly. Fleetway grinned and laughed maniacally, then flew over the forest, burning it even more as lasers shot out from his eyes. Then he teleported away to meet the dragon.


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

Fleetway Sonic teleported back to the city where he saw the dragon. He looked around and saw the destruction that the dragon had made, and grinned evilly. Fleetway held out the Anarchy Beryl and the dragon looked at it, holding out the one that he found.

"It looks like we found them," Fleetway said. "You have done well destroying this city, dragon."

The dragon nodded. "Now all we need to do is teleport to where Scourge and Darkspine Werehog Sonic are," he said. "They are also looking for the rest of the Anarchy Beryls. If Sonic is to come into this universe, we must summon him with those emeralds."

Fleetway closed his eyes and concentrated. A flash of light appeared and they were gone. A few minutes later, they appeared outside a dark forest where Scourge and the Darkspine Werehog were. The Werehog turned to Fleetway and grinned, holding up an Anarchy Beryl.

"We have found it," Darkspine Werehog said. He looked at Fleetway with an evil grin on his face. "I see that you two have found some more."

Fleetway nodded. "Where is Shadow, by the way? He has another Anarchy Beryl."

"I have already contacted him; he will be here soon. On another note, Scourge has been very obedient recently and he wants to help us. I told them that he could but in return he wants us to help him destroy his Suppression Squad, which has betrayed him, causing Scourge to lose his rule as King."

"That is fine," the dragon said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Out of the trees came Shadow the Werehog. Everyone gasped, surprised, at the height that the Werehog had achieved. He now had a third eve on his forehead and was now seventy-five feet tall. He growled and held up an Anarchy Beryl.

"Now we have six," Darkspine Werehog said. "Do you think we would have enough power to bring Sonic into this universe now?"

"We could try," the dragon told him.

Everyone nodded. They held up the Anarchy beryls and closed their eyes, concentrating. A few minutes later, the emeralds glowed and a portal started forming in the sky. A few seconds later, however, it started to close but not before the heard a voice in their head.

_I am ready to come to Moebius, _Sonic's voice said. _However, I cannot come through yet; you need all seven Anarchy Beryls to make the portal strong enough for me to come into this universe. Find the last one. When you do, I shall speak to you again._

"I know where the seventh one is," Scourge said. "It is in the castle. I will go there and get it for you."

_That is fine. Take my Darkspine Werehog form with you. Once you get the emerald, come back here and use the other Anarchy Beryls to summon me to Moebius._

The phoenix's voice faded away. Scourge looked at Darkspine Werehog and grinned evilly.

"My castle is also where my Suppression Squad is," Scourge said. "I would like to...deal with them while we are there."

"You can do that," Darkspine Werehog told him, and turned back to the group. "We shall be back soon."

He closed his eyes and the two vanished in a flash of light.


	5. King Scourge

Chapter 5: King Scourge

Scourge and Darkspine Werehog Sonic had teleported outside the castle. Scourge looked at the Werehog and grinned evilly. "Inside is the last Anarchy Beryl and my former allies," Scourge said. "They probably have no idea we're here. Let me show you around."

He ran through the hallways with Darkspine walking behind him. They stopped in front of the throne room, where they could hear familiar voices behind the door but the door was locked.

"Allow me," Darkspine Werehog Sonic said. He stood to the side of the door and formed a fist, punching through the solid brick wall. Everyone stared at him in shock and awe. "That was only a portion of my power," he told Scourge.

"Guards!" Yelled Miles and armed people started to come from every direction.

"I'll take care of them, and you go show your Squad why you were king."

Scourge nodded and ran through the wall to begin to fight his former Squad, while Darkspine Werehog stood outside the room, and began to shoot the guards with a laser, killing them instantly. While Scourge was fighting his former allies, the Suppression Squad tried to hurt him but they couldn't do anything. He walked up to the fox, and grabbed him by his fur.

"Where's the Anarchy Beryl? I know you have it," Scourge said.

"It's in the chamber, hidden behind the throne," Miles said. Scourge grinned and ran to the secret room, easily finding the last emerald. He brought it out and showed it to Darkspine, who then brought out the other six.

"It is time to prove your loyalty to me, King Scourge. Destroy them, and leave no traces behind," the Darkspine Werehog form of Sonic said.

Scourge nodded. He could feel the power of the seven Anarchy Beryls fill him with power as he reached his super form. His quills rose upward, his fur turned purple, and the red flames on his shirt became blue. Once the transformation was over, Scourge looked at his fallen former friends and killed each one. All that remained was Miles, who he left for last, and walked up to the fallen fox.

"I'm sorry Scourge, please forgive me," Miles begged.

Scourge simply held up his hand and began to charge energy, "Hail to the king, baby." Scourge said. He sent the dark energy ball towards Miles, which blasted into the fox, destroying the traitor instantly. Scourge then stood in front of Darkspine, transforming back and giving the Anarchy Beryls to him, kneeling down. "My loyalty is to you and Sonic; I wish to rule the universe beside your master Sonic."

Darkspine simply took the emeralds, and listened to Scourge, smiling evilly. "Let us return to the other forms and bring Sonic into this universe."

They teleported them back to the group, finally prepared to bring Phoenix Sonic into Moebius.

* * *

In the No Zone, Zonic the Zone Cop was called into the main computer room where he could monitor every universe. "What is it?" he asked.

"Zonic, we've been detecting huge amounts of Chaos Energy coming from the Prime Zone," one of his associates said.

"What? Bring it up on screen."

The screen popped up and Zonic gasped as he saw the results of Sonic's alteration to the universe. He saw nothing but dark planets all across the universe and small crystal creatures lined up, standing in front of a gigantic bird. The phoenix then raised his wings and screeched, sending out dark energy to all the crystal monsters. Once it died down, there were gigantic, muscular crystal monsters as tall as mountains.

"I have used my powers to make you all evolve," the phoenix said. "I will be going to another universe soon, and I will ascend even further. You will also evolve as I grow stronger. Soon, all the universes will be under my power, and true order will be obtained. Nothing will exist without my will, for I am the god Dark Sonic," he exclaimed.

Zonic turned the monitor off and looked shocked. He ran out of the room, trying to form a plan to stop the god.


	6. Phoenix Rising

Chapter 6: Phoenix Rising  


Darkspine Werehog Sonic and Scourge appeared in front of the others, smirking evilly.

"Everything is ready," Darkspine Werehog said.

He then brought out all seven Anarchy Beryls, which started floating into the air above Sonic's forms, rising even higher than Shadow. The emeralds then began to spin in a circle, getting faster and faster. The sky started to get dark, and lighting began to strike, symbolizing to the oncoming disaster to befall its planet. A portal started to open between the emeralds, getting bigger and bigger. Soon, a gigantic hole was in the sky, and there were piercing red eyes seen coming from it. A dark evil laugh began to come from the hole, and Sonic was finally able to pass through.

Once he emerged, he raised his wings and screeched, finally able to become a god of a new universe. The planet itself seems to be submitting to Sonic already. Volcanoes began to erupt, earthquakes shook the land across the continent, and thunder, rain and lightning appeared in the sky. The phoenix looked around, seeing his forms, along with Shadow and now Scourge.

"Well done. You have done as I have asked and summoned me into this universe. Now I will recreate it in my own image!" He shouted with malevolent excitement.

Everyone flew up into the air above the planet next to him. Sonic screeched and proceeded to absorb everything, letting out a dark wave of energy. The planet seemed to be shrinking until it no longer appeared visible, and then the universe began to darken as the phoenix spread his power throughout Scourge's universe. He proceeded to bend the universe to his stronger will, creating planets covered in purple lightning storms. Others were tornadoes spreading across the land, and he watched as helpless life came and gone as he commanded.

The phoenix felt new power enter him, and his body began to change. His wings began to disappear, and gigantic arms with claws appeared in their place, levitating near him. Sonic looked at his hands and realized that he was evolving even further into something else, but he didn't know what. This caused a smirk to appear on his beak as he recalled his connection to the crystal monsters he created in his universe.

"Well done everyone, I am now even stronger," the phoenix exclaimed. "Scourge, for proving your loyalty to me, I will give you some more power."

He fired a beam from one of his fingers, bathing Scourge in a purple light. Once it was over, Scourge was now Super Scourge but a bit different. His muscles were bigger, his shirt barely able to contain them. Claws sprouted from his fingers, and his eyes were now swirling red.

"Now tell me, Scourge, why do you exist?" Sonic asked.

Scourge then bowed down and responded, "I exist only to serve you, nothing more. Once my usefulness is up, my life will no longer have meaning."

The phoenix smirked and began to speak. "I have now taken control of this universe. It's time to go to the next one, and continue my revolution."

Sonic let out a mighty screech, causing his servants to disappear, going to the next universe. The phoenix sensed someone and smirked.

_I know you've noticed me at some point Zonic; after all your duty is to defend the borders of dimensions. I'll be waiting for you, and the No Zone's access to every universe_, Sonic thought. He had already master his creative powers, and was ready to transform whatever and whoever got in his way.

* * *

Meanwhile in the No Zone, Zonic was staring at his screen as he sat in a chair, watching helplessly as Sonic absorbed Moebius and the universe around the planet. He sighed in frustration, wondering how he was going to defeat this god. Suddenly a thought came to him and he stood up, and switched to different screens. On each screen was a different version of Sonic in alternate universes. Zonic grinned, thinking that some of these versions of Sonic would help him defeat Dark Sonic. He sighed, pressed a button on his armor, and vanished in a flash of light.


	7. Enerjak

Chapter 7: Enerjak  


Sonic's other forms, Shadow and Scourge appeared on another planet and looked around, wondering where they were. It was a dark planet, nearly devoid of all life. Everyone grinned as they saw the destruction, and Fleetway laughed menacingly.

"Where are we?" Scourge asked.

"It appears that this is an alternate version of Mobius," Fleetway said. "Let's just call it Dark Mobius for now. Sonic should be here any second, and when he does he shall destroy this planet and absorb the universe so that he can grow even stronger."

Scourge nodded, hoping that would be the case. Suddenly, everyone heard Sonic's voice in their heads.

_I have sensed a very powerful person on this planet, _the phoenix said telepathically. _His power is shielding this planet and I cannot pass through into this universe. Here is what I want all of you to do: you must find this person and drain him of his energy so that I can come in.  
_

Everyone looked at each other in shock; they did not think that someone on Dark Mobius was powerful enough to do that, even to a god like Sonic. They tensed and hastily agreed.

_Who is this person? _The dragon asked. _Do you know his name?_

_I do, _Sonic said. _His name in Enerjak._

Darkspine Werehog Sonic grinned. _We shall go there at once, _he said.

The phoenix broke the telepathic connection, and the forms of Sonic looked at each other.

"We need to find this person," Darkspine Werehog Sonic told the group, and looked at Shadow. "Can you concentrate and find his Chaos Energy? It would be helpful."

Shadow nodded. He held up a Chaos Emerald and closed his eyes. The Werehog's third eye began to glow and a few minutes later, a vision came to him. He snapped his eyes open and grinned.

"He is not far from here, actually. I can sense that he is extremely powerful; almost as powerful as Sonic. We must teleport to his location and absorb his energy right away."

The others smirked and nodded. A bright light surrounded them and they vanished.

Not far away, there were five Mobians struggling. They were fighting a being covered in black and gold armor, along with long dreadlocks, and a cybernetic left eye. It was Enerjak. He smirked and laughed at the pathetic attempt of these Mobians fighting them, then let out a blast of Chaos Energy, gravely injuring each and every one of them.

Enerjak chuckled. Suddenly, a flash of light shone and Darkspine Werehog, Scourge, Shadow, Fleetway and the dragon appeared in front of him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Darkspine Werehog asked. "You are Enerjak, I take it?"

"I am," Enerjak said. "Who are you?"

Darkspine Werehog smirked. "You can call me Darkspine Werehog Sonic. My master is trying to get into this universe to destroy it and wants us to kill you so that he can enter. I challenge you to a duel!"

Enerjak smirked. "You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with, Darkspine. I am a god!"

_A god? No wonder Sonic couldn't get through, _Darkspine thought. He grinned. "Apparently, neither do you."

He lunged towards Enerjak, and the fight began. Enerjak was surprised by Darkspine Werehog's speed and felt a blow on the side of his cheek, knocking him to the ground. Darkspine stretched out his arm and grabbed Enerjak, swinging him around and throwing him, where he landed facedown on the ground. Enerjak got up and glared at Darkspine and charged. The two battled, punching and kicking each other harshly. Enerjak's eyes widened as he soon found out that his opponent was much stronger than him. Suddenly, Darkspine grinned and held out his hand, creating a black energy ball. He fired it at Enerjak, who screamed when it hit him. When it was done, Enerjak was on the ground, weak.

Darkspine Werehog Sonic walked towards Enerjak and looked at him. "You're pathetic," he said, cracking his knuckles. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!"

Enerjak got up and saw the unconscious Mobians and grinned. He held out his hand and a beam of light shone from it, hitting the Mobians. Suddenly, glowing orbs came out of their chests and flew towards Enerjak. Darkspine Sonic's eyes widened as he saw them.

"What are those?" He asked.

Enerjak grinned. "These are Cores; they are, essentially, the life force of a Mobian. With this, I am able to create Prelates that I can use to my will."

Darkspine Werehog looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Watch and see," Enerjak said.

Suddenly the cores began to glow and started changing shape, becoming doppelgangers of the Mobians, except they were robotic-looking with few features except for their colored eyes. Everyone looked at them in shock, and then at Enerjak. The god laughed evilly and sneered.

"Attack!" He told the Prelates.


	8. Prelates

Chapter 8: Prelates  


Shadow and the other forms of Sonic, including Darkspine, watched as the Prelates charged. They sprung into action as Sonic's forms battled the Prelates. The dragon was blowing fire at the Prelates but it didn't affect them. Fleetway shot lasers out of his eyes, and Shadow swiped at them with his claws. The werewolf form of Sonic attacked also but it was no use.

Darkspine growled and continued to battle Enerjak. "What are those things?" He asked.

Enerjak smirked. "Those are Prelates. They are formed by the cores of the people of this planet, which I have absorbed in order to make these prelates. It is no use; they cannot be killed!"

"Is that so?" Darkspine asked, throwing another punch at Enerjak. "Well, we'll just have to find a way to defeat them, then." He turned to the group and shouted. "Kill them all!"

The forms of Sonic nodded.

"We can use our powers," the dragon said.

Fleetway smirked showing his sharp fangs. "Excellent; this won't take long, then."

He raised his hands, firing energy blasts at the Prelates. They didn't flinch but kept on coming. Fleetway growled and used his laser vision, destroying them instantly. He hovered above the ground and flew through the air, firing lasers from his eyes and hit the Prelates, which exploded upon impact. More Prelates were still fighting and weren't even hurt. Scourge was in his Super form, and helped also.

The dragon snarled and flapped his wings, flying through the air. He took a deep breath and let out a burst of flame from his mouth, burning some of the Prelates. They started burning and fell dead instantly. The dragon noticed that when they died, they vanished instantly. He landed on the ground and roared in pride, seeing that the Prelates were all dead.

Meanwhile, Darkspine was still fighting Enerjak. He growled and punched the god, who got up and looked around. When he saw that the Prelates had been defeated, he growled in anger.

"How can this be?" Enerjak yelled. "My Prelates cannot be defeated!"

Darkspine grinned. "It looks like they just did."

This time, it was Enerjak who grinned. He closed his eyes and a dark aura surrounded him. Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind him and Darkspine's eyes widened. Enerjak had summoned even more Prelates! He glared at Enerjak, who laughed menacingly.

"I have summoned by entire army of Prelates! Even you and you friends cannot defeat them now!" Enerjak exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Darkspine asked. He looked at the dragon and Fleetway, along with Shadow and the other forms of Sonic. "You know what to do," he said.

The forms of Sonic nodded and lunged at the Prelates.

The dragon took a deep breath and exhaled a fireball straight at them. It caused an explosion, making everyone look at what happened. The dragon landed and started to grab the Prelates, eating them whole.

Fleetway laughed, enjoying their suffering. He held his hand up and a ball of dark energy started to form. He threw it at the Prelates that had not been killed by the dragon, and once it made contact with them it exploded. Once the explosion and smoke had cleared, Fleetway and the dragon saw that none of the Prelates had survived. They grinned and laughed maniacally. After that, the bodies of the Prelates started to glow and their Cores flew out of their bodies and into the forms of Sonic. The dragon roared as he grew bigger and his scales hardened even more, with more covering his body. Fleetway gained a Dark Hyper form and he grinned.

Darkspine turned back to Enerjak, who had a look of shock on his face. He grinned and punched Enerjak in the stomach, who doubled over in pain. "You are weak," Darkspine said, walking up to him. "Let me show you why you never stood a chance against me!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Darkspine Sonic's quills started to stand up. His fur started flashing multiple colors but stayed dark. Enerjak looked at him in fear. Darkspine Sonic was breathing heavily, looking at his clawed hands, and back to Enerjak.

"What...what are you?" Enerjak asked, now completely afraid.

"I am the entity of a god, Enerjak. My master, Sonic, used his powers to split his different forms into separate entities, creating me, and the other people you see, except for Shadow. You will be killed, and we shall use your energy to bring Sonic into this universe, and then move on to the next."

Enerjak gasped and he backed away. Darkspine smirked and charged Chaos Energy in his hands. He then rose in the air and charged a Chaos Blast faster than normal, thanks to his Hyper Form.

"CHAOS EXPLOSION!" Darkspine screamed.

Massive ripples of red Chaos Energy blasted outwards, destroying everything around him. The other forms of Sonic, along with Shadow, were unaffected. Enerjak screamed in pain as the energy washed over him and he was knocked out instantly. Darkspine touched the ground, looking at Enerjak, and laughed maniacally, knowing what he had to do next.


	9. Creation

Chapter 9: Creation  


Darkspine loomed over Enerjak, his Hyper form covering him in power. "Your Prelates are all gone, and you've realized you no longer stand a chance against me."

Enerjak looked at Darkspine. "What is it you want with me?"

Darkspine smirked. "We are going to use you to bring our Master, Dark Sonic, into this universe, where he will absorb this universe and continue his goal to rule all of them."

Suddenly Darkspine, the dragon form, and Scourge surrounded Enerjak. Enerjak looked at them with fear in his eyes. He saw Darkspine's hands glow and his eyes widened in fear.

The dragon's, Fleetway, and Scourge's hands began to glow also. They then began to chant. "Chaos is power. Power is controlled by the master, the controller exists to be enslaved." They then fired a blast at Enerjak when they finished chanting. "Become the vessel for Sonic." All the while Shadow simply stood back, his two eyes closed and his third eye seemed to be looking into space.

The gigantic Werehog saw Zonic going across the other universes, gathering the other versions of Sonic to his cause. Shadow stood still and said nothing while the others continued the ritual.

The forms and Scourge continued to blast Enerjak. A blue and green light was being drawn out of his body, and was combing into the space above the city. They were draining Enerjak of his Chaos and life energy in order to create a portal.

"YES! It's working," Darkspine said.

The portal continued to form and grew bigger. Suddenly a loud screech could be heard and two gleaming eyes could be seen. A shape appeared in the portal and started working its way through.

Suddenly, two hands had grabbed the portal, and began to widen it. Then a phoenix started to come through but everyone noticed that he was slowly transforming into something else. "At last, another universe will be blessed with my power. Well done, my servants," Sonic said. The phoenix then landed on the planet and noticed Shadow, who simply stood still. He wondered what the Werehog was doing and turned to Enerjak with a smirk on his beak. Enerjak looked at the phoenix and gasped, feeling the tremendous power that this immortal god had.

"Who...who are you?" Enerjak asked, afraid.

Sonic created a purple barrier around Enerjak and lifted him up. "I am the god Dark Sonic. I am destined to rule the multiverse. Once I obtain that power, nothing will remain except for my will, and you are going to now be a part of my plan." The god then placed both his hands on the sphere and his eyes began glow. "Let's see how my time changing powers have grown. Now, let's take a look at your past."

Enerjak's eyes widened and he screamed, feeling the flow of time being manipulated. Sonic could see all of Enerjak's accomplishments. He saw the moment he was born and took over Knuckles, then created his first Prelate, and the destruction he caused to the world. The phoenix then screeched and caused the sphere to be filled with a purple mist. He was rewriting history. Enerjak had now been created in a hedgehog form: it was Sonic who was now fulfilling the role of Enerjak; he had used Shadow to create the first Prelate, and now caused destruction to the world. The planet began to shake as its time was being rewritten. The new improved Enerjak had done more damage. Large craters were appearing and buildings began to disappear as the new Enerjak had used his enhanced strength to cause destruction. Finally, the statue of the echidna had transformed, now resembling a hedgehog.

"Excellent. I am getting much stronger; now I can recreate even a demigod in my image, and have him do my bidding," Sonic said as the sphere disappeared and the smoke cleared revealing the brand new Enerjak.

Enerjak looked at himself and saw that he was a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic had in his original form before he became evil. A smirk appeared on his face and he bowed at the phoenix.

Just then, Shadow opened his eyes, sensing Sonic had appeared in the universe. "Master, I have seen Zonic, traveling across universes, gathering other Sonics to stop you."

Sonic smirked. "No matter; that will do just fine. Once I absorb all the universes, then Zonic, his army of Sonics and I shall do battle. However, we will worry about that later. Now is the time to absorb this universe and move on to the next!"

"Very well," Shadow said.

"This planet is already worthy of my presence; I shall preserve it. I will use it as a base for this universe, which you shall rule, Enerjak." Sonic said.

The phoenix then began to absorb the universe, transforming it into a dark, uninhabited place. He then began to groan as he felt his body beginning to change. As that was happening he was laughing madly, feeling power transform his very being. Sonic screeched in pain. He felt his legs disappear, becoming a black-violet fog with a pointed tip at the end.

He continued to scream as his body still changed. His feathered body had disappeared, and had transformed into a body covered in black smoke with new features. In the middle of the body, a white orb had formed, and inside was a trapped Solaris. Sonic then laughed and looked at his clawed hands, which also grew bigger, and finally realized what was happening. He was transforming into the Time Eater. It was fitting, he thought, because now he was even more powerful and his time powers had expanded.

"I am becoming the Time Eater," he told his servants. "Which universe I absorb, I grow stronger and stronger. Once I am complete we will travel back to our own universe. For now let's move on to another universe, one I can enter with ease." He then held up a finger, and began to drag it down, creating a rip in space. He then widened the space for his servants to travel through and vanished into it. Everyone nodded and followed Sonic through the rip, wondering what universe they should absorb next.


	10. The Sol Dimension

Chapter 10: The Sol Dimension

They passed through the portal, and reached a universe full of mostly water. Sonic smirked and noticed that he was in the Sol Dimension. They looked around, they then spotted a giant robot flying through the sky. The phoenix smirked as he recognized it as Eggman Nega's ship, and chuckled.

"Let me go take care of Egghead, I want to test out my strength," Scourge said.

"Very well, take Fleetway with you. I can sense his desire to test out his new form as well," Sonic said.

Scourge then looked at the Fleetway. Electricity was circling around him, and with his mouth closed he still had sharp teeth showing. Scourge simply agreed. He and Fleetway then flew to Eggman Nega's ship ready to test their powers. As they were flying they heard Sonic telepathically order them to bring Nega back alive. Fleetway and Scourge nodded and flew off towards the ship, ready to do Sonic's bidding.

The two neared the ship and crashed through the roof, looking at Nega.

"So this is Eggman Nega?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, but we're supposed to bring him alive to Sonic," Fleetway said.

"I know that, but he didn't say anything about his robots or ship," Scourge said as he and Fleetway gave off a dark grin, their sharp fangs showing. "Hey Eggman, you don't stand a chance, but throw whatever you got at us, it'll be more fun."

Eggman Nega stood there, looking shocked. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We are Scourge and Fleetway. We have come to take you to our master. I know you won't go without a fight, so give us a good one."

"You're right, I won't!" Eggman Nega said, and brought out some of his robots.

Scourge simply punched some of the robots, and his hand went straight through them. He then flew and began to beat up some more of the robots, and as he did, his muscles continued to grow. Meanwhile, Fleetway simply flew through the robots with a bored expression.

"Is this really the best you can do?" He asked, showing his sharp fangs.

The entire room was in ruins. Fleetway and Scourge looked at Eggman Nega, waiting for a response or action. Eggman Nega growled in anger. He took out a laser gun and shot at the two people but his eyes widened when the laser hit them and had no effect. Fleetway chuckled and moved closer to him. Nega dropped the gun and backed away in fear.

"What do you want with me?"

"Our master wishes to see you," Fleetway said as he shot a beam at Eggman and covered him in a see-through sphere.

They then flew out of the ship with Nega, brought him to Sonic and saw how the other forms were terrorizing this world. The dragon and Darkspine were attacking the nearby cities, using their energy attacks to make the cities explode. Sonic was using his new time powers to cause rifts, literally tearing the world apart. Eggman Nega gasped as he saw what was happening and looked at Sonic.

The phoenix turned towards him and a smirk appeared on his beak. "Ah, Eggman, it's been so long, well you're not my Eggman but I wanted to see you all the same."

"What do you want with me?" Eggman Nega asked.

"I simply wanted to bring you here, and thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, or, more specifically, your alternative. Thanks to him I was able to become a god, and now I'm evolving even further. All thanks to him on that day so many years ago. That day he brought me to his lab and shot me with his laser, my destiny was set in place. I grew more darker, and more powerful until I could ascend to the magnificent god before you," Sonic said. He then crushed the sphere, killing Eggman Nega instantly, and screeched to call his servants. The forms of Sonic looked at him as well as Enerjak and Scourge.

"What do you wish for us to do?" Enerjak asked the god.

"I want Scourge to destroy this planet. Enerjak, take Scourge to the core, there he will absorb it, and grow even stronger, then he will know what to do." Sonic said to all of them.

Enerjak nodded and grabbed Scourge, teleporting away to the core of the planet.

They arrived instantly, Scourge could feel the heat from the core; he would have burned instantly, but Enerjak had created a barrier around them. Scourge then began to concentrate, he could feel the flames enter him, and began to transform. His gloves gave way as his hands grew bigger, and the claws grew sharper. His shoes burst with clawed feet and purple fur had covered his entire body, causing his muscles started to grow. His jacket finally gave way to Scourge's growth. Once it was over, a ten foot muscular werehog stood tall. He looked at his clawed hand, feeling the core's power. Scourge roared, and created a red sphere around him. The orb grew bigger by the second. Enerjak was still safe in his barrier. Above the ground, the planet began to shake violently. It finally gave way, and started cracking in all directions. Scourge then gave one last roar, and caused the planet to burst into pieces.

Scourge looked at Sonic, his eyes now just pure black. "The transformation is complete. I am no longer Scourge but a being whose only purpose is to serve the you."

He then bowed to the phoenix, who was going to command them to move to the next dimension. Sonic closed his eyes and a bright light surrounded them. When the light fade, they were gone.


	11. The World Rings

Chapter 11: The World Rings  


They appeared in a sandy desert. Sonic looked around and could sense that this was the world of the Arabian Nights. He knew what he had to find here in order to absorb this universe: the seven World Rings.

"My servants, this world has seven important rings, go find them so that I can absorb this world, and become closer to Time Eater," he commanded his six servants.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. "Where can we find them?"

"They are scattered throughout the planet, go find them!"

Shadow nodded and closed his eyes. He could sense one of the World Rings and opened his eyes, smirking. "I have sensed one, and I will go fetch it," the gigantic beast said. He then simply walked in the direction of where he sensed the ring, his seventy-five foot body covering a huge distance.

"Excellent. Everyone else scatter and find them!" Sonic commanded.

Everyone listened and left in all different directions. Sonic chuckled and stayed where he was, knowing that when he got all seven World Rings, he would have absolute power and his transformation into the Time Eater would be nearly complete.

Shadow had walked across the plain, covering a great distance in a short amount of time. He stopped walking, sensing a red ring close by. He looked down, seeing the ring being guarded by none other than this world's Shadow.

"Who are you?" The alternate Shadow asked.

"I am Shadow, the ultimate servant to Dark Sonic. Now stand aside, I am here for the ring. I doubt you could even scratch me; there is clearly a height difference alone. My power is far stronger than you can imagine."

The alternate version of Shadow glared at him. "I can sense you are evil. What does your master want with the World Rings?"

Shadow laughed. "He's going to absorb all the rings, and take over this universe."

"Whoever your master is, tell him that he cannot get them! They are extremely powerful and could do much damage in the wrong hands! You will have to fight me for it!"

"I know, that's what my intent is, to cause chaos and havoc," Shadow roared. "You don't stand a chance against me, I'm bigger and stronger."

"We shall see," the alternate version of Shadow said, and lunged. The giant simply stood still, smiling as the creature attempted to harm him. The alternate Shadow threw a Chaos Spear and activated Chaos Blast, but none of the attacks could harm the seventy-five foot Werehog. The beast simply took the attacks, he laughed when he say his alternative fail.

Alternate Shadow's eyes widened in fear. "Who or what are you?"

"I told you. I am Shadow, servant to the god, Dark Sonic. Now I think it's time for you to disappear." He then lifted his giant foot and intended to crush the inferior hedgehog.

Shadow's alternate self said nothing, knowing he had lost, and accepted his fate. The foot of Shadow the Werehog crushed him and he died instantly. Shadow laughed and grabbed the World Ring. As soon as he did, however, he felt a massive surge of power run through his body. He began to grow bigger until he was one hundred feet tall.

"If that's what the ring can do to me, then the power it can give Sonic must be extraordinary," he said, and then walked back to the phoenix with a world ring.

The others also were starting to sense the rings. They flew in different directions, sensing the other rings. Darkspine found one and picked in up as a wave of emotions flooded through him, and enhanced his power.

Fleetway found his in a now burning village. He then sensed another in the ocean nearby, and dived for it. His power alone gave him a bubble to travel in. Once he dove in the ocean, he sensed the World Ring and swam towards it. The World Ring was lodged between some rocks so he pulled it out and swam to the surface.

The dragon had found one in a forest, he simply picked it up. Enerjak found one near a volcano. They were both flying back to Sonic, eager to give him more power While Scourge continued to look for his. Darkspine already found one of the World Rings, but he accompanied Scourge.

"Tell me, how are these World Ring going to help Sonic grow stronger?" Scourge asked.

"They seem to hold a power similar to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic will simply absorb that power, and complete his transformation into the Time Eater where his powers will grow even stronger, strong enough that not even Zonic will be able to stop him," Darkspine told Scourge.

Scourge smirked. "Then let's go find the rest."

"Yes, the others have already found one and there's one nearby, it appears to be in the middle of that town." Darkspine said, as he and Scourge were outside of busy town.

The two sneered evilly and walked into town, looking for the World Ring. As Darkspine and Scourge walked through the town, they still stood out like a sore thumb. One a ten foot Werehog, covered in head to toe with muscle and fur, and the other a dark furred wolf. They then saw the World Ring being used a decoration for a store.

"There it is," Darkspine Werehog said.

Scourge smirked and grabbed the World Ring, looking at it. "So, how many more do we need?" He asked Darkspine Werehog.

"That's the last one, let us return to Sonic," Darkspine told Scourge.

Scourge nodded. He closed his eyes and vanished in a flash of light, along with Darkspine, to take the World Ring back to Sonic.


	12. Powerless

Chapter 12: Powerless

They appeared in front of Sonic, who was now gathering the seven rings into a spiral around him. He clutched his hands, and closed his eyes. Feeling the power of the rings, he began to laugh, and the sky started to darken. But then, he stopped, he then began to scream. His body began to bloat, "This power is too much; I can't contain it all," he said. "I must get rid of energy." He screamed, him and his forms were then teleported in a black flash of light, transporting to an unknown universe.

A blinding flash of light could be seen and Sonic and his forms, along with Scourge and Shadow, had been teleported somewhere. Sonic breathed heavily and looked at himself in shock: he had reverted to his Dark hedgehog form!

Sweat poured down his face. He was on his knees facing the ground, his breathing heavy. He looked at his now gloved hands. "I was so close." He then looked up, and noticed his servants were still there.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

The evil hedgehog clenched his fists and closed his eyes, concentrating. He gasped and opened his eyes, looking at Shadow. "It seems that I have temporarily lost some of my powers," he said. "I was so close, my destiny was within my grasp." He then got up, and put his hand on his stomach. "I can still feel Solaris inside me, I still have control over him."

"What should we do?" asked Scourge.

Sonic simply looked down again, angry at how he had reverted back to his Dark form. "Let us figure out where we are, perhaps something in this universe can help me." He told his forms.

They nodded and looked around. Everything was sideways or upside down.

Shadow smirked and looked at Sonic. "It seems that we are in the No Zone," he told the god.

"I see." Sonic said. He then fell over and clutched his stomach. Sweat began to pour down his face.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"No, I can feel him." Sonic said, his eyes then started to flash between light green and red. "I can feel Solaris trying to take over my body. Give me more power. I need more power to suppress him."

Shadow's eyes widened. "How will you do that? Your powers are temporarily lost to you!"

Sonic screamed. "Solaris is still in me. He's trying to take control. All of you, give me energy so that I can suppress him." Sonic then fell to the ground, his eyes changing much faster.

Sonic's forms, Shadow, and Scourge nodded and blasted Sonic with their energy attacks. Sonic screamed in pain as he absorbed the energy.

He then started to gasp which then turned into a small dark chuckle. Sonic finally got up on his two feet. His fur was now darker. He looked at his gloved hands, feeling the energy rejuvenate him. "It's working. Solaris is being suppressed, give me more." Sonic said, his quills starting to rise even higher.

They nodded and continued to give him energy. Sonic screamed and gave off a very dark aura, causing everyone to stop giving their energy.

"It worked. Solaris is now trapped within me, but I don't know for how long. I won't allow him to ruin my plans after so long. I've spent too much to lose here and now. The No Zone you say? It's too soon to face Zonic, especially in the state I am, but we need to find a way to travel to another zone. Shadow, go to the zone jail, your body and strength will put up a good fight. Scourge, you've been here before. Go find the control room, and find a zone for us to travel to, any zone."

Shadow and Scourge nodded, and then teleported away.

"Until they get back, we need to lay low. Fleetway, you and Enerjak go find some Zone cops, and make sure we can wear their uniforms." Sonic commanded. "Darkspine, you stay with me."

Darkspine nodded and looked at Sonic. He turned to Fleetway and Enerjak, "You heard what Sonic said. Find some Zone cops and kill them, then take their uniforms."

Fleetway and Enerjak nodded, and the two teleported away.

"Dragon, you go fly around, and warn us if anyone's coming. Darkspine, I want you to give me more Chaos Energy," Sonic told the werehog. "You were the form I stayed as the longest, your power is second to mine." Sonic then put his hand back on his stomach. "I want to suppress Solaris further, I plan to see him. I don't want him taking over."

Darkspine nodded, and blasted Sonic with more dark energy. Once he gave Sonic more energy, Sonic nodded and closed his eyes. Sonic clutched his hands, feeling stronger than ever, temporarily draining Darkspine of his energy. Suddenly, Enerjak and Fleetway had returned with five zone cop uniforms.

"We did what you asked," Enerjak said.

"Good. Now give me your energy!" Sonic demanded. His fur started to flash between completely dark, and dark peach.

Enerjak nodded and sent a massive beam of dark energy towards Sonic, who absorbed it instantly. Sonic screamed. His aura then blasted up, and caused a shockwave to ripple through the zone. He had transformed once again. His entire body was pure black, except for the pure white eyes he had. Without saying anything, Sonic started put on a zone cop uniform, he commanded his other forms to transform so they can fit the uniforms and follow him. He then started to walk to the zone jail.

Everyone followed Sonic and walked into the zone jail. Sonic had arrived and saw the chaos Shadow was causing. It wasn't to hard for them to sneak in. The giant Werehog created an excellent distraction, and a means to get rid of the guards that would get in the way of his plan.

"Scourge, where's that portal?" Sonic asked.

"It's over there," Scourge said, pointing to the control room. Sonic walked inside and saw a giant monitor that showed all of the universes. He looked at the screen and smirked.

"Scourge, where is that portal I told you to create!" Sonic said angrily.

"It's opening right now," he said.

Sonic looked to his left and saw a giant portal open.

_Shadow, you will stay here, destroy as many zone cops as you can. I will return for you once I fully transform into the Time Eater. I will have one more role for you to play,_ Sonic told Shadow through telepathy.

The giant Werehog nodded and watched as Sonic and his forms went through the portal, wondering where they were going to next.


	13. Possession

Chapter 13: Possession  


Sonic and the rest traveled through the portal. Once through, they dropped the uniforms. "Solaris tried to take over my body, he wants to have all the power I obtained," the god told his forms. "Let us explore this world, and find its Chaos Emeralds. Darkspine, I want you to go with me, if Solaris starts to take over, I need more power to compress him."

Darkspine nodded. "I was just wondering: why is it you have reverted to your Dark form? Didn't you say that the World Rings would give you more power?"

"They should have, but before I could evolve into time Eater, I felt Solaris, he must have taken that power for himself." Sonic told Darkspine. Sonic then fell over again, "He's trying to escape again, Darkspine, give me more power."

Meanwhile, Scourge had found a forest, with not one but two Chaos Emeralds in it. He had fought a pack of what looked like Mobians.

"You're pathetic," he said, before killing them. He grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and teleported back to Sonic.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he was absorbing more of Darkspine's energy who then fell on his knees taking large breathes.

"Is that all you have?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, that's all the energy I can give for now," he replied, still tired.

"Good," Sonic said, his voiced changing to a more darker voice, and then blasted Darkspine with the dark energy. Darkspine looked up and saw that Sonic's hand had become crystal. "Ah, that's much better, thanks to you. Sonic is now even weaker, and I can take over his body. Soon all this power, all the strength of a god and much more, will be mine."

Sonic was now being controlled by Solaris. He then teleported away just as Scourge had reappeared.

"I have found some Chaos Emeralds," he said. "Apparently we are on another version of Earth."

"You fool, can't you tell there's something wrong here!" Darkspine said, standing up. "Solaris has taken over Sonic, and all our energy only made him stronger. If we don't do something soon, Sonic will be trapped, and Solaris will not only destroy time but us as well. Locate Sonic, and try to stop him. I will contact the others." Darkspine commanded.

Scourge's eyes widened and he teleported away. Darkspine growled and turned to look at Sonic's other forms.

Scourge had teleported to find Solaris. Darkspine then talked to the other forms. "Solaris has taken over Sonic, do not give him any emeralds or energy." he told them. But for Enerjak, it was too late, he laid on the ground, in front of the now Solaris Sonic. Who stood tall over the downed demigod. He had just finished absorbing his energy, and took the chaos emerald Enerjak found. Sonic then looked at his body, seeing his entire right arm had transformed, and now his body was starting to crystallize. Just then, Scourge had appeared near Sonic.

"We need to stop you from taking over Sonic," he said.

Solaris laughed. "You think you can stop me? Sonic is under my control now!"

Scourge growled and attacked. Solaris then flew at Scourge, and punched him in the gut, he then grabbed the two emeralds, and began to use them to absorb Scourge's energy.

"Magnificent, all this power, soon nothing will remain except for eternal darkness," Solaris boasted. With all that energy, now half of his head, body, and right foot had been crystallized.

As he began to levitate, he was attacked by a large flying animal. It was the dragon with another Chaos Emerald. The dragon form of Sonic roared and breathed fire at Solaris, engulfing him in flame.

Solaris fell to the ground, surrounded by fire. "So you think you can stop me. Once Sonic is gone, I'm going to enjoy destroying you, bit by bit." Solaris told him, and then charged head first at the dragon.

The dragon growled and stood his ground, roaring at Solaris. He raised a paw and slashed Solaris in the stomach. Solaris screamed and saw the red gem appear on his stomach, which started to glow brightly. The light grew brighter until it faded. Everyone looked in shock at Solaris, who had transformed. Solaris created a force field and blocked the attack. He then broke through the dragons defense and grabbed the emerald. He wasted no time absorbing the energy, and now his entire stomach was crystal. He then teleported away, taking the emeralds with him.

The dragon growled and looked at Scourge, Darkspine and Enerjak. "We have to get Sonic back! Does anyone know how to free him from Solaris's control?"

"Solaris used our energy to take control over Sonic, if we get can get Sonic to regain control, even if only for a moment, we can give our energy to him so he'll become stronger, and regain control of his body." Enerjak said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Solaris had appeared near a volcano, sensing another emerald. "Where is it?" he said, searching for the emerald. Unknown to him there was a figure at the ground of the volcano, watching Solaris. It was Fleetway. He stood back, waiting, watching Solaris use his master's body. He grinned and watched as Solaris search for the Chaos Emerald.

Fleetway then noticed something shining nearby, it was the Chaos Emerald. He picked it up, and thought of a way to free Sonic. Fleetway leapt into the air and flew near Solaris. He activated Chaos control, and fizzled into energy. The emerald then fell near Solaris, close enough so that he could so it shining. Solaris looked at the emerald and picked it up, laughing maniacally as he started to absorb it.

More of Sonic's body became crystal. All that remained flesh was his left hand, and the left half of his face. Unknown to Solaris, this is what Fleetway wanted. In Sonic's mindscape, energy started to gather. Fleetway had reformed, and began searching, looking for Solaris and more importantly, Sonic.

Solaris, in the real world, was then confronted by all of Sonic's forms, except for Fleetway. "So you think you can stop me if you all attack me? It's pointless, in just a few minutes, Sonic will be completely gone." As he was talking, Sonic's left arm started to become crystal.

Inside Sonic's mind, Fleetway was still searching for his master. He saw Sonic and walked up to him but noticed that his body was almost gone. He saw Solaris, holding Sonic up in a field, he saw a green line coming from Sonic, and entering Solaris. He was absorbing Sonic, who was almost gone.

Outside, Solaris stood tall over the forms. His left arm was now fully crystallized. "Looks like you failed, Sonic will now become extinct. In a matter of seconds, I will completely absorb him." Solaris then gave off a dark aura, getting stronger. "Power will be mine in five, four, three, two, one." Solaris was boasting.

Fleetway was soaring towards Solaris inside Sonic's mindscape. He punched the red orb with such might that it shattered instantly, breaking the connection between Solaris and Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground as Fleetway went to pick him up. "Master, you are weak you need to fuse with me in order to beat Solaris. I will disappear, but your power will be stronger then his." Fleetway said. Solaris was still stumbled, trying to figure out what had stopped him from gaining control.

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes, clutching Fleetway's hands with his, and the two merged together.


	14. The Time Eater

Chapter 14: The Time Eater

Inside Sonic's mind, Solaris finally came to. What he saw, made him had a look of shock. Sonic was now completely black with swirling eyes. Within in an instant Sonic had disappeared, and Solaris saw his right arm fall off. Before he had time to think, Sonic had broken right through Solaris. Sonic then stood over Solaris, he put his hands out, and then began to drain Solaris's energy, regaining not only his energy but the new energy Solaris had taken from his other forms. In the real world, Solaris-sonic was screaming in pain, he was giving off wave after wave of dark energy. His body was shifting do to the recent transformation and battle inside.

Sonic continued to scream. A dark aura surrounded him and blasted Solaris.

In the real world, Sonic had began to transform. The crystals on his body continued to grow. Sonic had fully become crystallized but his body didn't stop changing. The crystals still grew, bigger and bigger. Soon, Sonic no longer resembled the shape of a hedgehog but a ten foot long crystal that levitated above the ground. Everyone looked in awe, wondering what had happened. Just then, a purple mist came out of the bottom of the crystal, the mist then took form of what looked like a crystallized Sonic. He simply stared at the other forms, waiting for them to respond.

"That's amazing," Darkspine said.

The dragon, Enerjak and Scourge just looked at the crystallized form of Sonic.

"Indeed, our Master is quite impressive," said the crystallized hedgehog. "He has transformed into a crystal and soon he will be even stronger. Once he absorbs the last two emeralds, he will not only become the complete Time Eater but he will be an even stronger version. His form will completely change."

The giant crystal then began to move, heading towards the city. The others believed it has located the last two emeralds. Unfortunately, they were still tired from the battle with Solaris, except for the brand new hedgehog, who simply levitated and started to follow the crystal.

The crystal that was Sonic levitated towards the city and let out a bright light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light had cleared, it had transformed a lot of the city into crystals, but still continued to move. The crystal was heading towards a giant castle. Inside, King Shadow had sensed a powerful force. He got his two Chaos Emeralds, and took a look outside his window to see the giant crystal that was Sonic. He gasped as he saw the crystal movie towards the castle.

"Guards," he said. "What is that crystal doing?"

"We're not sure," one of the guards said. "It appears to be transforming the city into crystals, and there are other people following it."

"Hm, how dare it invade my city. I'll dispose of it." He then leapt out of the building and used his hover boots to fly towards the crystal. He then fired Chaos Spears at it.

The spears hit the crystal but none of the damaged it. Soon, the crystal let out another flash of light.

Shadow had to shield his eyes. Once it was over, he found himself trapped in a sphere, and the emeralds were outside and began to fly towards the crystal.

"How are you take my emeralds, do you know who you're messing with," King Shadow said. Just then the crystallized version of Sonic had levitated in front of King Shadow. If he had a mouth, he'd be smiling widely.

"You are messing with a god," he said, taking the two Chaos Emeralds.

Before Shadow could say anything, the sphere then disappeared and he fell to the ground like a rock, dying instantly upon impact.

The crystallized form of Sonic held up the Chaos Emeralds towards the crystal. The giant crystal then absorbed the emeralds and gave off a what sounded like a groan. Then the entire planet shook and the entire crystal flashed orange for a second. Lighting started to appearing out of the sky. The crystal than started to laugh, and then, it started cracking.

"Sonic's transformation is complete, now the new improved Time Eater will consume all," Crystallized Sonic said aloud.

Suddenly a figure came out of the crystal. It had a black body made entirely of fog and flames, along with a pointed tip at the end of a trail of fog. Its arms were also crystalline with large with clawed hands levitating near him. The face was a black void with serrated teeth and slitted eyes but had quills behind him. Sonic looked at his body. He had all the Time Eater's powers, along with his other abilities. He then let out a roar, which caused a rip in time. The Time Eater brought all his forms to him, and they vanished in a flash of light.


	15. Robotic Universe

Chapter 15: Robotic Universe  


Soon, Sonic and his other forms appeared in another universe and looked around. The Time Eater chuckled and he knew what he had to do. Sonic looked at the world around him. It was made entirely of metal. Thanks to his evolution, simply being in this universe, he was learning how it came to be. He saw Eggman robotize the entire planet. He then created three time rifts, and what appeared where robot versions of him, Tails and Knuckles. He then put his clawed fingers on them, and altered their commands. Their new objective was to capture Eggman. The robot versions nodded and vanished.

"What are we going to do here?" Darkspine asked Sonic.

"You will see, once the robocized minions bring him here."

As if on cue, the three roboticized former heroes brought a robotic Dr. Eggman in a bubble to the Time Eater.

"What do you want with me? Who do you think you are?" Eggman asked.

The Time Eater grinned. He then placed a finger on the bubble, and began to see Eggman's history. He then used his new powers to transform Eggman's past. The world shook as its entire history was changed. Sonic then took Eggman and crushed him in his hand, killing him instantly. Suddenly he let out a loud roar, letting out a dark beam of energy across the entire planet. it was slowly transforming into something far more menacing. A few minutes later, the Time Eater smirked and saw his new creation. The planet was now a gigantic space station, the ARK.

"It is done, now let's go see Zonic, and finally I will rule everything, and infinite power over all will be mine."

"Aren't you going to do anything else to this planet?" The crystal form of Sonic asked.

"No, it is already ready for my plan. Let us go pay Zonic a visit, and finish him," the Time Eater said. He opened a rift simply by holding up his hand and passed through it with his servants.


	16. Zonic's Fight

Chapter 16: Zonic's Fight  


They reached the No Zone, where Shadow was waiting for them. The 100 foot Werehog gasped as he saw Sonic in his Time Eater form, and smirked evilly.

"I take it that your plan is now in motion?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, now let's show Zonic the meaning of power," Sonic said. He then took his forms to the destroyed zone jail, where Zonic and the other Sonics were waiting for them.

"We have been waiting for you," Zonic said. "I have seen what you have done, Sonic, and I must stop you."

The Time Eater chuckled. "You think you can stop me? I have become the Time Eater, and now am more powerful than ever!"

Zonic glared at him. he then charged, along with the tons of other Sonics, and few remaining zone cops. Sonic merely pointed his finger, and all his servants charged in while he stood back and watched the chaos unfold.

The forms of Sonic all charged at the other versions of Sonic that Zonic had. They battled harshly as the dragon flew above, breathing fire that engulfed some of them. Darkspine was fighting hand-to-hand combat with other Sonics, and the crystallized form of Sonic was using his powers. Shadow just stood next to the Time Eater, watching the battle.

"Shadow, you get in there as well. Destroy those that get in my way, except for Zonic. I want him to see my new world," The Time Eater commanded.

Shadow nodded and joined the fight. He held up his hand and a massive energy ball formed. He chuckled and threw it towards the versions of Sonic that Zonic had. They screamed in pain as the ball of energy hit them and exploded upon impact. The werehog smirked and fired lasers from his third eye, then stretched his arms out and grabbed some of the Sonics, eating them whole.

Zonic looked in shock, but continued to fight. He had to take down the Time Eater, for the sake of the multiverse. Zonic yelled and shot forwards toward the Time Eater, who simply roared louder, and held out his hands. He grabbed Zonic, he then created a rings trapped Zonic in them.

"Take a look Zonic, all that time, wasted. Now you made my ascension even easier," Sonic said. "Soon, I will be even stronger than I am now and you will watch as everything falls to my power."

Zonic struggled against the energy rings but it was no use. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"To fulfill my purpose. To rule everything. I was born to do one simple thing: continuously grow stronger. My power will be infinite, throughout all space, throughout all of time! And that time is closer than you think. He then spun Zonic around, and showed him the result of going against him.

Many of the versions of Sonic that he had gathered together were being killed by Sonic's other forms. Sonic then brought Zonic back up to him and put a hand on his head. Zonic screamed as he felt his memories being taken from him. "Thanks to you, I now have access to every zone. I have taken your memories, and seen the code to open all zones," Sonic said. He then telepathically told Scourge to go to the control room, and get ready to open all the portals. The Time Eater then raised a claw and ripped a hole open into the zone were Eggman had won, but was now influenced by Sonic.

Zonic gulped. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to use this brand new ARK that I created, and fuse with it. With its power, I will spread my essence throughout all the Zones fusing them into one. My power will grow, and when each universe is then one, I will then absorb everything in it. Transforming me into the very universe itself!

"That's impossible!"

"For anyone else, the universe would implode upon itself, unable to sustain it all. But I am not like anyone else, I am superior! I am stronger!" The gigantic planet then crossed the rift, appearing in the No Zone. "You did good in giving me the final key to achieving my goal. Now Zonic, you are no longer needed."

The Time Eater beckoned with a finger and Zonic floated towards him, being absorbed into the smokey center as his very being was destroyed from time.

"Now Shadow, I have one more mission for you, before I go beyond a god," the Time Eater said, bringing out the seven black Chaos Emeralds that used to be his friends, so long ago. They started his ascension, thanks to Shadow he became an immortal, thanks to all the other's Chaos Energy, he became unstoppable.

The Werehog nodded. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Become the Master Emerald to power the ARK," the Time Eater shouted. He then fired a beam at the Werehog. who simply took it.

A bright light shone and Shadow the Werehog felt his body beginning to transform. His fur was turning crystal and he started to become diamond. Shadow's head flattened and his arms and legs connected with each other. When the transformation had finished, a large red and black Master Emerald floated in midair. It glowed brightly and hovered towards Sonic, who grinned and then transported the seven emeralds, and the Master Emerald into the ARK.


	17. Fusion

Chapter 17: Fusion

The Time Eater roared as the ARK started up, and he smirked evilly. His other forms looked at him with interest.

"What are we going to do?" Darkspine asked.

"You will all fuse with me, and I will fuse with the ARK," he told his servants. The Time Eater then communicated with Scourge to begin the process of opening all the zones. Sonic then turn into black smoke, and began to spread across the gigantic planet.

The smoke surrounded the ARK as the Time Eater began fusing with it. Once he had fused, the planet became a gigantic black face with sharp teeth.

_Scourge, open the portals, all of them. It is time,_ the Time Eater said telepathically.

Scourge nodded and pulled the lever. Soon, every portal to all the universes opened. Sonic chuckled, knowing that everything was ready.

The gigantic sphere then launched beam after beam of energy into each portal, sending a bit of his essence into each of them. The worlds began to shake as they started fusing. while Sonic simply laughed as his goal was within reach.

He roared as he fused with the ARK even more and poured his power into the Eclipse Cannon, making it more powerful. Every world was shaking and growing larger, starting to merge into one.

He began to shoot even more beams faster and as he was fusing the worlds, his power was growing even more. "It's working," he said. "Soon only one universe will exist, and I will absorb all of it."

The Time Eater grinned and fired one last blast out of the Eclipse Cannon, hitting the final universe. He laughed. "Finally, all the universes are one! Now my power will be even stronger than a god's. This is what I was destined to do."

He then began to spread his essence throughout the now single universe, as he did his power grew stronger, and he was growing bigger by the second. He then consumed all his other forms, and began to absorb all of the known universe. Sonic separated himself from the ARK and held out his hands, sending waves of energy throughout the now merged universe. He grew bigger and bigger, his body bloating with energy. The Time Eater let out a loud roar as the universe's energy was absorbed into his body.

Soon, he had absorbed everything and nothing remained. Sonic's body turned into a dark mist and expanded throughout space, growing bigger. Soon, he had transformed himself into the entire universe. In the middle of the universe, Sonic's consciousnesses had formed.

"Finally, I have absorbed it all. I can feel it. Everything is mine," he said.

The consciousnesses of Sonic lifted a hand, and a dark orb had formed. It then grew incredibly large, so large it was transforming into a planet. He had recreated Earth this time and even his former friends. Tails had black fur, while Knuckles' mark had become reversed, and was more well built. And now, all the people worshiped him; the universe was finally his to command.


	18. The Revolution of Dark Sonic

Chapter 18: The Revolution of Dark Sonic

Now that Sonic had transformed himself into the entire universe, his consciousness was recreating even more planets in his image. Still, he had not forgotten about the very first planets he created, and had teleported them near the middle so that he could keep an eye on them. He began to create planet after planet, each one was dark and bleak. Life forming on it, all of it worshiped him. Soon he had created a galaxy.

"Now to finish this one," he said, concentrating until a black sphere appeared in his hand. As he lifted it, and the sphere grew bigger and then gave off flames. Sonic's consciousness smirked and then moved the sun to the center. "Now then, that zone cop said I couldn't get away with this. Well, I think it's time to show him what the very universe is capable of doing."

The consciousness of Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. In front of him, a shape was appearing. Sonic smirked as Zonic stood there, and looked around. He saw Sonic and gasped.

"You!" He yelled. "What have you done?"

"I have transformed into the universe; what you are seeing now is my consciousness. Everything is under my will and I can do as I please," the dark hedgehog said to the zone cop. "Take a look, everything you see is me."

Zonic then saw the universe, and had a look of horror on his face. "You are truly evil!" Zonic said. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to make you an emerald, so you'll always be around to see me," Sonic said, and blasted Zonic with dark energy.

Zonic's eyes widened and he screamed in pain as he began to shrink until finally he transformed into a Chaos Emerald. It floated in midair, and Sonic smirked as he grabbed it. He then laughed, giving off a dark aura, and looked at his gloved hand. Sonic's consciousness then flew to the new Earth, where he had created a new Tails and Knuckles. Their eyes were pure white and once they saw Sonic, they bowed.

"We are glad to see you," Tails said. "What is it you want?"

The consciousness of Sonic looked at him and Knuckles, smirking. "It's good to see you on the winning side now. Or at least INSIDE the winning side," he said. "I've grown into the very universe, everything is inside me. Everything is me."

He then raised a hand, aimed it at a planet, and clenched his fist, causing the planet to explode. "I can do anything, and thanks to my immortality, I can recreate everything forever."

Tails and Knuckles nodded and bowed again. Sonic grinned and flew into space, looking around at the universe that he was.

"At last, it's all mine," he continued to gloat, and got an idea. "Let's see if we can have history entertain me."

Sonic hugged himself, and began to gather energy in a sphere in front of him. He screamed, and in front of him, floated a blue hedgehog. It was what Sonic used to look like. The consciousness of the universe then snapped his fingers and all of Earth became a green planet. Tails and Knuckles looked like their old selves but still had their new personality. The planet still worshiped Sonic, but the blue one didn't know he was a god. Sonic's consciousness created another Eggman, and gave him a flying army. He sent them both to Earth while he faded back into the universe that he had turned into and watched as his creations repeated history.

The universe trembled as it remade history and time. History was repeating itself. Sonic fought Eggman, who was defeated but small differences were happening. Tails and Knuckles seemed more ruthless. Sonic got praised wherever he went, unknown he was the reincarnation of the universe and a god, until that faithful day that Sonic got trapped by Eggman and hit by the laser, causing him to become evil, regaining his memories in the process. He looked to the sky, thanked the universe that was his other half, and ran off to repeat the events that started it all.


End file.
